How’s air up there?
by Wing Moon
Summary: One Short. Iruka finds a crowd when he get there he finds Naruto in the middle with….a Shuriken in his arm. Bad at summaries, sorry but better story inside! Please RR.


I don't own Naruto or any characters. Also sorry if I spell a weapon wrong. It's my first Naruto Fanfic!

Summary: One Short. Iruka finds a crowd when he get there he finds Naruto in the middle with….a Shuriken in his arm. Bad at summaries, sorry but better story inside! Please R+R.

**How's air up there?**

Iruka sighed he felt like the Hokage with so many papers to correct. He rubbed his forehead he was getting such a big headache. He looked at the clock and almost fell off the chair he was sitting in. It was 8:30 p.m. and he forgot about eating lunch because there was so much to do.

"_No wonder I have a headache_." thought Iruka as he put the papers down.

He will correct the rest late when he was done eating. Getting off the chair sighing again he left. Outside he wonder around trying to find a cheap place to eat. Before he could find a place he found a small crowd. Even though his stomach protest for food Iruka curiosity for what was happening won over hungrier. When he got there he was kind of sad of what was in the middle.

A blonde hair boy about seven year old with a black shirt and with white pants. However, the shirt was torn and the pants too. Also the boy too looked torn as little cuts were everywhere on his body. Around the boy were small rock and other small sharp object. This boy name was…Uzumaki Naruto. He was trying hard not to cry but to Iruka he could see he already cried and was dry of tears. Iruka knew Naruto was his student but also knew Naruto was the Nine Tails Demon. Before Iruka turned around to leave he saw something that made him suddenly feel like killing everyone there. On one of Naruto arms stuck out like a sore thumb was a Shuriken. How did he know that it was a Shuriken? Well he could see out lines of the star like figure. He knew that Naruto didn't deserve that much abuse. He was seven years for crying out loud!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No kid deserved that….not even a demon holder one. Something clicked in Iruka head then as he started to push the crowd a side to get to Naruto. Naruto was just a kid even if he was a Demon holder that means that it wasn't Naruto fault about anything that happen in the past…and also what happened to his parents. He didn't want to be a Demon holder. However who could change the past? Well Iruka was about to change the future. Iruka went up to Naruto and scooped him up and put him on his shoulder. The crowded gasped as Naruto blue eyes looked at his Sensei who now turned his face to look at Naruto.

"How's the air up there, Naruto?" asked Iruka smiling.

It was almost 7:00 p.m. when Naruto got into the accident with the Shuriken in his arm. He was minding his own business when something sharp was thrown at him. Looking around he didn't see anybody so he continued his away when suddenly another object was thrown at him and then another, another and then another, etc. When it stopped his clothes were torn and a crowd form. All they did was stare at him and then started to talk to one another. No one helped and what happened next didn't help either. One of the many people thought it was fair to throw and stab a kid with Shuriken. So not only was his body was aching but his arm was bleeding. He did what any child did…cry. He cried until he couldn't anymore even though he wanted too. Also didn't help that the mutter was growing louder. Some seem to be pleased with what he getting and the others wanted more. Looking up he saw his Sensei…Iruka. He wanted to cry help but he didn't know if he was on their side or his or neither. However he got his answer when Iruka started to turn around. He wanted to cry again. No one cared…No one love him…NO ONE! He wanted to take the Shuriken out of his arm and throw it back to the person who did this to him. He wanted to…

Suddenly he felt himself being lifted up. Looking confused at first as he looked to see his

Sensei head turned to him while he was sitting on his shoulder. He was about to struggle to get free when he saw the smile forming on his Sensei face. It wasn't a mocking or a pretend smile it was a really one. Then he said something that made even the crowd look at him bewildered.

"How's the air up there, Naruto?" asked Iruka.

Naruto looked at his Sensei like he grew two heads. Iruka saw this and chuckled and shifted his head to look up for a second. Naruto looked up and gasped. He never saw stars before so this was something new to him. He then saw how they all looked different and that was when he got his answered.

Smiling his famous smile he answered, "Free, Sensei."

**The End**

**Hoped you liked it! Sorry if it sounded corny. Please review though because I want to know if it's good or not. Also I wanted to know if I should make more. I don't mind if you flame please just tell me what you like or what you didn't. **

**Review please!**


End file.
